Premonition
by Vernie
Summary: MirokuKagome pairing. Miroku has a nightmare about Kagome that he interprets as an omen. But when Inuyasha doesn't take his dream seriously, Miroku decides he must protect Kagome himself--whether she likes it or not!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs I use as titles._

**Premonition**

**by Vernie**

**Prologue**

They had been traveling for days. And it was terrible. Not merely because of the fact that they were low on supplies, or that a strange suffocating mist had hung in the air after three straight days of pouring rain, or even for the reason that they didn't know _exactly which direction to head in (and often times, __were heading in). What made this trip a dreadful one was the actuality that they hadn't found even the slightest hint of a shard in over a month. Yet, the group continued their journey, despite the fact of having no actual shard rumors to pursue._

Inuyasha, needless to say, had been more than a little bitter towards everyone in their traveling group for the past few weeks. He had been restless during the night—staying up as the others slept. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo felt most uncomfortable traveling alongside the irritable demon, who seemed almost as if he would snap at any moment. They had now entered a strange new forest, one that seemed a little…odd.

Miroku was the first to sense it. The evil energy. Something lurked within this forest—something strange and uninviting. He had brought it to Inuyasha's attention, but the hanyou merely shrugged as they continued to travel into the wooded area. Miroku knew better than to protest. They needed to find more shards, for time was not on their side.

As the five companions (plus one fire cat) traveled further into the forest, Kagome came to a dead stop, frowning as she studied the surrounding area. The others, realizing the girl was now concentrating hard on something, watched her curiously. 

"Kagome?" Sango asked the girl, giving her an uncertain look, "Do you detect something?"

Kagome nodded. "Shards—perhaps three. They were too far-off at first, barely detectable.  But they're close by now, and traveling fast." She paused. "_Very fast."_

A hopeful grin spread over Inuyasha's face. "It's about time. Which direction?"

Kagome frowned. "I don't know…"

"You _don't know_?" The hanyou crossed his arms and glowered. 

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Concentrate, Kagome."

"It's-it's moving so fast! I can't-"

At that moment, something large and extremely rapid tore through the misty, adjacent area. Its speed was most impressive, which in addition to the fog, made it difficult to make out the creature's appearance or even the silhouette of its apparently massive body—which made the creature's velocity even the more remarkable. Miroku looked to Kagome as he heard the young girl gasp in astonishment.

Inuyasha frowned. "What the hell…"

Sango could feel herself becoming nauseous. "It's-what is _it? The energy." She covered her mouth with the sleeve of her demon exterminator's outfit. She frowned as she placed her other hand gingerly on Kirara's head, who snarled as the soft, thick fur on her back of her neck stood up. _

Miroku, too sensing the sickeningly evil energy, clutched his staff securely. "Inuyasha, be aware. I feel that this demon is not a usual one in any sense."

"I can handle this, monk." He scowled, drawing Tetsusaiga as it transformed into its larger counterpart. Kagome was already reaching for one of her sacred arrows, preparing herself to draw the projectile if need be. Miroku looked to the young demon exterminator at his side, feeling somewhat nervous as he sensed the girl's uncertainness. Sango, someone who was truly accustomed to the behavior of demons, for once, seemed a little perplexed over this particular one—not a good sign.

A strange growling noise emitted from deep within the forest. Inuyasha noticed the two large, glowing red eyes which peered through the dense fog out at them. Inuyasha, taking a few sniffs at the air, frowned bewilderedly. "What the hell is it doing? Cowering in the forest?" 

Kirara let out a small, protective growl. "It's stalking us," Sango whispered. "It could pounce at any moment."

Another growl emitted from the beast's direction before it tore through the forest once again. As Inuyasha brandished his sword towards the creature's direction, Kagome let out a startled yelp as the demon passed her only a few feet away. 

Sango frowned. "It-it seems to be toying with us."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, strengthening the hold on his sword. "What on earth makes this demon travel so quickly? I cannot even wield Tetsusaiga fast enough to destroy him."

Miroku watched apprehensively. He had sensed it earlier, and Sango's uncertainness confirmed it—there was something _different _about this beast. They had had their run of peculiar demons before, but the strange energy this particular one gave off was something of extreme evil. If Inuyasha couldn't wield Tetsusaiga quickly enough to destroy it, he was certain neither him nor Sango would be able to defend themselves against the beast either. Reaching within his robes and pulling out his talismans, he prepared to slap the scrolls upon the demon during its next attack—which proved to be sooner than he had expected. 

Once again, the creature tore through the area at lightening speed. It's quickness enough to make even Inuyasha's head spin. Kagome clutched her bow in which an arrow was drawn, and shot a sacred arrow directly at the creature, which of course missed its mark by several feet. The demon came to a screeching halt and it became apparent what exactly this creature was—some sort of mountain cat. And a large one at that, standing twice the height of Kirara, who was currently in her superior form. 

The demon's body was a shade of light auburn, with black tipped ears, a blunt tail, and fangs. Huge, sharp fangs. Its back now curved up like that of an irritated house cat and a string of thick saliva strew from the creatures mouth as its glowing red eyes remained fixed on the young miko who stood horrified before it. Miroku instantly sensed Kagome's unbridled fear as the girl began to tremble. The monk quickly made his way to stand in front of her, and perhaps unleash his Kazaana. However, without warning, the cat charged Kagome before anyone could even think of protecting the girl, knocking her small, frail body to the ground as it began its cruel attack. 

Miroku could hear the girl's horrifying screams—a sound too much for the monk to bear. He and Sango shouted her name in unison as Inuyasha charged the creature instantly, finding time enough to exert his Tetsusaiga against the beast, which had turned its full attention towards Kagome. The powerful blow proved to be enough to impact a great injury to the creature, however not enough to kill it as the demon let out one last, loud growl before skidding away back deep into the forest.

Now it was obvious. Kagome had been injured—and seriously. Inuyasha knelt to her side. "Kagome! Kagome please speak to me!" The hanyou let out a distressed yell as he cradled the girl's limp, injured body into his lap. "Kagome. Just hang on. We'll get you back to Kaede's." Miroku knelt next to Kagome as Sango, who's eyes were now brimming in tears along with Shippo's, took the girl's hand in her own. "Stay with us, Kagome. Stay with us," the girl sobbed quietly. A crimson fluid spilled from her body, soaking the ground around them as well as the monk's robes. Miroku reached out to the girl, as she breathed one last breath before closing her eyes indefinitely. 

~*~*~

Miroku sat up, breaking out of his painful slumber. He found himself out of breath, panting as he held his chest. He studied his surroundings. It was dark, cold, and the only light that could be seen was that of the moon. He took a deep breath as he immediately stood up, walking to the other side of the campfire, which had now died down. He spotted Kagome, currently in a deep sleep and wearing a small grin with her small arms wrapped around Shippo's tiny body. 

He let out a sigh of relief. It had been a dream—no, a nightmare. But it had seemed so _real. _Too real. He glanced towards Sango, who was in a similar state as Kagome, resting peacefully next to Kirara under a large, ratty blanket. '_That dream,' Miroku thought to himself, '__There was something about it. It wasn't just a nightmare; it was a forewarning of an event yet to come.' _

"What are you doing, monk?" an angry hanyou asked from the bough of a large tree above the campsite.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha. "Checking on the girls' wellbeing." He frowned, "And they're fine." '_For now,' he added in thought._

_To be continued…_


	2. Indifference

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs I use as titles._

**Premonition**

**by**** Vernie**

**Chapter 1 – _Indifference_**

Miroku had leaned himself against the trunk of a nearby tree for the better part of the night, sitting watchfully. He hadn't taken his eyes of Kagome's small figure, which lay across from him, since he had awakened from his nightmare. Miroku sighed and took a deep breath of the cool, crisp late fall air. He could feel a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach—dread. He knew he should tell Inuyasha about his dream, and that was exactly what he _would do. He sat quietly as the sun rose, bringing light and warmth to the area surrounding him._

Miroku looked up at the hanyou, who was currently fast asleep. "Inuyasha," Miroku called his name from beneath the branch of the large tree, on which the dog demon lay resting. Inuyasha's head leaned against the base of the tree, as his arms remained crossed over his chest. He was no doubt dreaming, as Miroku noticed his ears twitching. After a couple of seconds, Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. 

"What do you want?" he asked, stretching his arms above his head.

Miroku gripped his staff nervously, studying a couple of bright orange leaves that drifted from the tree's branches. "It's imperative that I speak to you right away."

The monk heard the hanyou grunt as he jumped from his branch in the tree onto the spot before him, as he now found himself face to face with the glaring dog demon.

"What is it?"

Miroku gave Inuyasha a look of uncertainty, as his eyes saddened. "There is something that concerns me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood impatiently, frowning as Miroku searched for the right words to say. "_Well_?" the disgruntled hanyou finally asked.

"I had a dream last night—one I cannot forget. The events of my dream kept my mind wandering all night," he paused to look over to Kagome, who was now awake and was rolling up her sleeping bag. "It was about Kagome."

"_What!_" Inuyasha scowled. "Alright monk, what's your death wish?" he asked, popping his knuckles, as if preparing for a fist fight.

Miroku gave the hanyou a look of pure confusion. '_Oh.' "No Inuyasha. My dream was not a pleasant one by any means, for in it, Kagome's welfare took a turn for the worse." Miroku went on to explain the events of his disturbing dream as Inuyasha listened carefully, his face expressionless. "Now I feel that this dream was a forewarning of some sort. I also think that it would be best if we return to Kaede's village and remain there, perhaps for a few wee-"_

Inuyasha grunted. "You have some stupid dream and you want to give up the shard hunt just because of it?"

Miroku stood, appalled. "Inuyasha, must I remind you again of the troubling events of this dream? You most certainly would not allow this most regrettable fate upon Kagome." 

"Feh. Kagome doesn't _need _to worry; she has me to protect her, remember?" Inuyasha replied in a most arrogant manner. "Besides, it's just a stupid dream. Doesn't mean anything."

Miroku noticed that Kagome had already quickly approached them. "What are you guys talking about?"

Miroku glanced at her uncomfortably, as he shook his head.

"You're talking about me, I knew it!"

Miroku sighed.

"What was he saying about me, Miroku?" the girl asked, giving the hanyou at her side a detestable look.

"ME?" Inuyasha exclaimed. "He was the one talking about you, not me! It was his stupid dream, not mine."

Kagome glanced at Miroku curiously. "Dream?"

Miroku nodded. He had intentionally planned to keep the dream a secret from Kagome, at least for awhile, afraid that it might frighten the young girl. However, it seemed now that he would be forced to confess the terrifying omen to her.

"Yes Kagome. I am afraid so."

"About me?" The girl glanced at him as her eyes narrowed. "What happened in this _dream_?" she asked apprehensively, crossing her arms.

'_Now why do they keep getting the wrong idea?_'Miroku thought to himself. "You see, in this dream, you are attacked by a demon. And at the end you…well…you depart from this life."

"I die?"

Miroku nodded.

"Why me?" she asked. "What did I ever do to you?"

Miroku glanced uncomfortably at the girl. "Kagome, I have no say in what I dream. Besides, I'm afraid you don't quite understand what I am trying to tell you. I believe this dream is a foretelling. I fear that I may have prophesized your, well…your demise."

Kagome, who should have been scared out of her wits by this time, smiled brightly. "Oh Miroku! That's so sweet, but it was just a bad dream. If you're having trouble with dreams disturbing your sleep, maybe I can help. When I was small my mom used to sit next to my bed after I had a nightmare until I fell asleep." The young girl's face brightened. "Hmm…or even read a book! Matter of fact, I have some in my backpack," she replied skipping towards the large yellow backpack, which sat on the ground, and digging through its contents as the young kitsune beside her watched curiously.

Miroku frowned. '_Bedtime stories?_'__

Inuyasha laughed hysterically, bending over slightly as he held his stomach. "I told you it was stupid, monk." 

Miroku sighed. As much as he liked the idea of Kagome comforting him at his bedside and tucking him in (with, perhaps, a good night kiss), she was not taking the situation as seriously as he would have liked.

"What is stupid?" Sango asked as she approached the two. Her worn blanket was folded neatly and clutched beneath her arm while Kirara followed closely behind at her heels.

"Miroku had a bad dream. Now he's certain it was a sign that we're all gonna die," the hanyou snickered.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "Not everyone, just Kagome," he muttered.

Sango looked uncomfortably at him. "You dreamt this? How did Kagome take it?"

Miroku glanced over his shoulder to see Kagome pulling one of Shippo's favorite bedtime stories out of her backpack as a large grin spread across her face. "Ooh, _Tikki__ Tikki Tembo!"_

"I see," Sango replied. "Well, in any event, _it is just a dream, Miroku. I wouldn't worry too much about it."_

Miroku sighed. He had had the most frightening dream of his entire life, one that threatened Kagome's very existence, and no one took him seriously. It was exactly what had happened _in_ his dream now that he thought about it. He had been apprehensive about the strange evil energy, warning Inuyasha, who in return showed little concern. But in his dream, he gave up trying to convince the hanyou. Now, he would not allow himself to do that, knowing that his lack of concern might have well been the cause of Kagome's death in his nightmare. He became certain that the dream would become reality if he reacted in the same manner now. If he didn't do _something, what would become of Kagome? He certainly didn't want to find out._

~*~*~

The group had packed up their things and begun the travel back to Kaede's village. Despite Miroku's alarming premonition, his traveling companions seemed quit chipper. Sango was perched on Kirara's back, grinning happily as Kagome, who sat behind her on the fire cat, was holding a friendly conversation with Shippo as the two admired the colorful fall leaves.

Kagome grinned happily. "In my time, after the leaves would turn and fall from the trees, my grandpa would rake them up into a huge pile. Then my little brother, Souta, and I would jump inside!" Shippo giggled as she tickled at his tiny body. 

Kagome smiled. "Once, when I was five, I hid in the pile until dusk, and my mother couldn't find me anywhere. She ended up calling the cops because she thought I ran away." She laughed. "I freaked her out so bad."

Miroku frowned. He didn't know what 'cops' were, and he found himself not really caring. He had his mind on other things, as he studied their surroundings carefully. '_What was that?' _he though to himself, gripping his staff and preparing to attack whatever creature may be stalking them. Moments later a small bird flew from a nearby bush. He breathed a small sigh of relief.

Inuyasha scowled. "Why would you pile leaves up anyways? What's the purpose?"

Kagome frowned. "You wouldn't understand anyways, Inuyasha. You don't know how to have fun."

"Yeah," Shippo piped in. 

"Feh."

"Good comeback," Shippo replied sarcastically, putting his tiny hands on his hips and sticking out his tongue. Inuyasha glared at the small kitsune and raised his fist threateningly; however, he brought it down as Kagome shot him a hostile look. 

They had finally entered the village to find Kaede gathering medicinal herbs within her garden. The old woman put her hand on her back, standing up slowly as she dusted her palms off on her clothing. Miroku decided she looked tired—like she hadn't slept well the previous night. "Ye are back already," she replied with a kind smile, as she picked up the basket of herbs. 

Kagome nodded. "It didn't take us long at all to get the shard."

"Come inside, I have news for ye." Kaede smiled as she urged the group into her small hut. 

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome took a seat on the floor and Kaede looked to her cooking fire as she began to prepare tea for the four traveling companions. Inuyasha lay on the floor, propping his head up with one hand and stroking the small fire cat at his side with the other.

"I have been told of a shard rumor, far away in the Gatsusobishi Forest," the old woman said, adding the tea leaves to the boiling pot. 

Inuyasha looked up curiously from his position on the floor. "Gatsusobishi Forest?"

Kaede nodded. "I have been told by several injured travelers, whom I treated just yesterday, that a demon there possesses three shards of the Shikon jewel."

"Three?" Sango asked. 

"Aye. But there is one catch. This demon is…it is not usual. The travelers who said to have come across this demon were injured. One of their companions did not make it back. He was mauled."

Miroku's jaw dropped as he could feel his heart begin to race. Three shards? Peculiar demon? Injured travelers? One _mauled? He looked to Inuyasha, who glanced back looking a little puzzled himself._

"Lady Kaede," Miroku replied, "tell me, what kind of demon was this?"

Kaede frowned. "A bear demon. One of the men suffered from grave injuries. He was barely even able to stand."

Miroku sat thoughtfully as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck. "Inuyasha, does this not sound familiar to you?"

The hanyou shrugged. "Not really. She said it was a bear, not a cat."

Kaede looked towards Inuyasha inquisitively.

"Miroku had a dream that Kagome was attacked and killed by some giant cat demon," he explained in an annoyed tone. "Now he thinks it might come true. Idiot."

The old miko's face softened. "Inuyasha, it would be wise for ye to take such a dream seriously. It just might mean something." 

"But, it was just a _dream_, Kaede," Kagome whimpered, "I have them all the time. That doesn't mean it's on omen or whatever. Besides, Inuyasha is with me. No one can hurt me with him there."

"Ye must not ignore such a sign, child," Kaede replied, glancing towards a hopeful Miroku. "It is rare to have such visions, but the situation is a strange one."

Kagome sighed as she looked down at the young kitsune on her lap.

"Kagome, you're not gonna die are you?" Shippo whined as he buried his face into the girl's chest. Miroku watched jealously. "I don't want you to die!" Kagome smiled, patting the young kitsune's head reassuringly.

"No Shippo," the girl answered him. "Miroku's nightmare means nothing. His dream is no more credible as his palm readings."

Miroku frowned, taking _that _particular comment personally, although knowing for a fact it to be true. "Inuyasha, if you do not allow Kagome to stay in the village, I will be forced to leave the group and will finish the quest on my own."

The hanyou smirked, sitting up and crossing his arms. "Is that supposed to be a threat, Miroku? Because if it is, I don't care. Leave if you want. No one's making you stay anyways."

Sango smiled softly. "Inuyasha, maybe we should listen to him. He seems sincere about the whole thing. Like Kaede said, it is an odd situation with a lot of coincidences. We need to watch out for Kagome's safety."

"Finally, a voice of reason," Miroku replied, giving Sango a grateful look. Perhaps a little too grateful, as she shot him a glare.

"But you can't find the shards without me!" Kagome exclaimed in protest.

"She's right," Inuyasha agreed. "At least not easily."

Miroku frowned. "In my dream, Inuyasha was not able to protect you, Kagome. And I fear that he will not if this situation arises during our journey. Please Kagome; agree to stay in the village. Inuyasha and Sango can go after the shards and I will stay here and protect you."

Kagome shook her head at the idea of staying with Miroku as Inuyasha and Sango set out on the shard quest without her. She looked up at Kaede, who had placed her old, wrinkled hand on the young girl's shoulder. The old woman smiled warmly.

"I think it would be best for ye, child."

Kagome sighed in defeat. "If you insist," she replied unenthusiastically.

Miroku smiled. "Trust me, Kagome. It _is in your best interest." _

Kagome frowned at the monk, as she could have sworn he had just waggled his large eyebrows at her. '_Just great_,' she thought to herself.

_To be continued…_


	3. Sour Girl

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs I use as titles._

**Premonition**

**by Vernie**

**Chapter 3 – Sour Girl**

Inuyasha had finally given into to Miroku's request that Kagome remain in the village under the monk's protection while he set off with Sango to search for the shards they had heard rumors about the previous day. Miroku decided that Inuyasha must have had at least some reservation about the state of Kagome's safety; otherwise, he would have tried to force the girl to come with him.

Kagome sighed as she helped Sango pack the rest of the supplies that she and Inuyasha would need on their journey. Inuyasha, who had been prepared for hours, scowled irritably as he watched the two girls stuff a small pack with supplies.

"Will ya come on already?" the ill-tempered hanyou asked from the other side of Kaede's old hut. "At this rate, we'll never get there."

Kagome frowned. "Hold on, Inuyasha; we're almost done." The young girl sighed as she took one last look through the small bag, checking to make sure everything Inuyasha and Sango would need on the trip was included.

Sango smiled weakly. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'm sure we'll manage to find the shards."

Kagome nodded. "That's not all I'm worried about. I'm more worried about being stuck here with Miroku, if you know what I mean." 

Sango smiled slightly. "I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior with Kaede around. It may be little compensation for being forced to stay here, but it's something."

Kaede, who slowly made her way through the door with Shippo perched on her shoulder, held out a small sachet and smiled. "I will see that he treats ye with respect," the old woman replied reassuringly. Kagome nodded, as the old woman handed the tiny bag to Sango. "Herbs for ye, child. They will cure minor cuts and scrapes. Just in case," she added with a wink. 

"Thank you, Kaede," Sango replied, thinking of Inuyasha hoping that they would cure a hole through the gut as well.

"And I have something for you as well," Miroku, who had just entered the door behind Kaede, replied. He handed two very large and thick blankets to Sango. "I bartered with some people from the village. I have a feeling it may snow tonight," he added, taking a quick peek outside at the overcast sky.

"Thank you, Miroku. Inuyasha and I appreciate it," Sango replied with a warm smile.

"Feh. I don't _need _a blanket, I'm not a weak human, remember?" an annoyed Inuyasha commented with a scowl.

Sango smiled. "Fine then, more for me. _I appreciate them very much."_

"Feh. Let's go already," Inuyasha said, leaving the hut quickly. "Well come on Sango!" he yelled once he was outside.

Sango rolled her eyes, picking up her Hiraikotsu and heaving it on her back as she glanced at Kagome. "Please, do be careful while we're away, Kagome."

Kagome nodded. "You two, be careful also."

Sango smiled, waving good-bye as she left her friends.

Kagome watched miserably while Sango perched herself on Kirara's back as she and Inuyasha traveled at a rapid pace out of the village. Once the two's silhouettes disappeared over the horizon, Kagome shook her head as she turned around to come face to face with Miroku, whose expression held a look of seriousness.

"It is far wiser to remain here, Kagome. I am sincere, and assure you that my intentions are honorable."

Kagome smiled slightly. "I know, Miroku, I just- _Hey!" Kagome's eyes narrowed, as her hand came up to slap the monk's face. Miroku abruptly pulled the assaulting hand away from the girl's posterior._

"Force of habit?" he replied innocently, rubbing the reddened handprint which now marked his cheek.

"Oh..._you_!" Kagome growled, storming off and leaving a grinning Miroku to his wanton thoughts.

*~*~*

As much as he knew what he was doing was for the good of Kagome's safety, Miroku couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. He noticed that the girl, who was always so…_cheerful_, seemed somewhat depressed as he watched her help Kaede tend to her herb garden. 

Shippo, who had begged to remain with Kagome in the village (much to Inuyasha's delight), studied the girl curiously as she slumped over and slowly yanked a weed from the soil.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" the young kitsune, who was dirty up to his elbows from helping the women to weed the garden, asked with a look of concern.

Kagome paused, giving Shippo a weak, fake smile. "Nothing Shippo."

Miroku had taken a seat next to a tree near the garden, leaning himself against its trunk and watching Kagome cautiously. The village appeared to be safe enough, but safety was never a guarantee, for the village had been under attack many times in the past. He closely observed a few unknown, and oddly dressed, villagers as they made their way down a nearby path and through the village. Miroku had begun to feel uneasy about sitting out in the open such as they were, and with Kagome so easily within attacking distance. The events of his dream brought fear to him once more…

He smiled, lifting himself from the ground, and then making his way to Kagome's side. "Kagome…perhaps you should take a break from your work. Come inside with me an-"

She grunted. "Please don't finish that sentence, Miroku," the girl replied, not bothering to look up from her work as she yanked out yet another weed. Kaede glanced at the two momentarily, however, remained silent.

He frowned. "Believe me, I am thinking no lecherous thoughts as of now, but I believe you would be much safer if you took refuge indoors for a few days."

Kagome scowled, slapping her hands together to remove the dirt the covered them, then stood up, placing them on her hips. Miroku couldn't help but to smirk a little bit at her posture, knowing she hadn't a clue how adorable she looked right then.

"Listen here, Miroku, first you have some meaningless dream, then you force me to stay here when I should be out hunting shards with Inuyasha, and now you want me to stay cooped up in that hut like some kind of _recluse!" She frowned, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I'm _not _going to do whatever you say just because you, all of a sudden, think your some kind of psychic!"_

Miroku stood, appalled, as Kagome stomped her way back to Kaede's hut. As she approached the doorway of the small building, she turned around and glared at him. "And if you think you can keep me here against my will, _you're_ wrong!"

"Kagome?" the bewildered monk asked, but the girl had already turned around, stomping into the old hut.

Miroku sighed, slowly following the angered girl. "Kagome," he spoke her name softly as he entered the small structure. "Kagome, please. I'm doing this for your best interest."

Kagome, ignoring Miroku's words, grabbed her large, yellow backpack and began to shove her belongings into it. She angrily grabbed her pajamas, which she had left on the floor near her bedroll, trying to force the clothing into the already overstuffed bag.

"Kagome," Miroku grabbed the girl's hand, which worked continually at trying to close the hopelessly overflowing bag. "You need to remain here, where I can prote-"

"Miroku, I'm going home. There's no point in me staying—it's not like I can help anybody being here," she exclaimed, knocking his hand away and retrieving the backpack from the floor. 

"But I can't follow you to your time-"

"Exactly," Kagome replied. "It's safe in my world anyways. I won't need your protection there—not that I even need it here."

Miroku grasped the girl's shoulders, bringing her actions to a sudden halt. "Listen to me, Kagome. I know that your life is in danger, and I must prevent whatever evil fate has been planned for you. Besides, I know for a fact that you do, indeed, have demons in your world. Inuyasha has mentioned it more than once."

"Miro-"

"I will _not_ allow you to leave." Miroku spoke with a loud, forceful voice, his eyes filled with certainness.

Kagome paused as her bottom lip began to quiver. "You…you _can't do this!"_

Miroku stared at the girl, his face softening. "I must."

"Ooh, I'm gonna- _SIT_!"

Miroku shook his head as he took the backpack from the girl's hands. '_This is going to be harder than I thought…'_

*~*~*

Nighttime had come, and the old priestess had already taken refuge in the corner of the hut. She had remained silent most of the day, even through Miroku and Kagome's bickering. She thought it would be wiser to let the two work things out themselves, which they had still failed to do come nightfall. 

Kaede sighed, making herself comfortable on her bedroll with Shippo, who was currently too afraid to approach either Kagome or Miroku, at her side. Kagome sat in the corner, her knees pulled up against her chest as her hateful glare remained fixed upon the monk sitting across from her. Miroku, sensing her gaze, took a small sip of tea from his cup, as his eyes slowly raised to look at her.

"I suppose Kaede has the right idea. I'm rather fatigued myself," he said, putting the cup down and taking a couple of blankets from a nearby chest and spreading one out on the cold, wooden floor of the hut. He looked up towards Kagome, who had still not moved from her place in the corner, and whose expression still hadn't changed. Balling the other blanket into a ball, he threw it towards the girl, letting it land before her. "I will get some sleep, I suggest you do the same," the monk replied, lying down as he rested his head on the palms of his hands. He closed his eyes as he heard the girl across from him make herself comfortable. He took a deep breath of the bitter autumn air before letting sleep claim him.

*~*~*

Kagome frowned. Did Miroku truly think he could control her like that? She was tired of it— being controlled all the time. It was bad enough that Inuyasha was so controlling, but at least she could take care of that with a simple three-letter word. 

She slowly sat up from her place, taking a quick look around the hut. Kaede and Miroku were fast asleep. Shippo lay curled up beside Kaede, snoring loudly. It was completely pitch black out, except for a little moonlight that shone underneath the reed door of the hut. 

Kagome smiled, grabbing her backpack as she quietly tip-toed her way across the wooden floor. Miroku shifted slightly in his sleep as Kagome slowly stepped over his body. She froze, remaining motionless until she was completely sure that he was still asleep. She smiled as she reached the outside of the hut, making a mad dart towards the well.

Kagome hoped the others wouldn't worry too much when they awakened to find that she was no longer there. She began to think that maybe she should have at least left a note, but knew that there, most likely, wouldn't have been enough time to do so without awakening the others. 

Kagome traveled further and further away from the village, then she could see it—the well. And it was only about 30 feet off. "Finally," she said, breathing a sigh of relief. She neared the edge, jumping into the well/time portal as she let the momentum of her fall begin to take her into the depths of the well. However, her fall was suddenly put to an abrupt halt as she felt someone's arm lock securely around her chest and under her arms with a powerful force that knocked the breath right out of her small body. Kagome gasped. _Someone _had her…

_To be continued…****_


End file.
